


Coming Undone

by MyzticMyanMoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Male/Male sex, Mentioned - Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Minion Mass, PWP, Public Sex, Sex, Slash, Smut, Smutmass, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/MyzticMyanMoon
Summary: Sex? Public sex and shenanigans. Oh and sexThat’s it for this years Minion-mass/Smut-mass. I do hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed to writing it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a one off. No connection to any other fic's and as complete as it will ever be. Un-Beta'd

** **

 

* * *

 

The club that we entered was packed to the rafters, pulsing bodies and equally pulsing music filled the dance floor, the bass wrapping around the edges of the room like an enchantment. I bounced with giddiness before diving into the fray dragging Draco behind me.

The crush of  bodies parted slightly to allow us minimal space within the centre before closing in on us. Loosing ourselves in the music we both failed to notice the attention that we garnered from the majority of the patrons dancing around us. Sensually moving together we were adding to the already present feverish motion. The erotic thump and grind that we - well I - had so enthusiastically thrown us into, was just another piece of an erotic puzzle.

The twists and turns of all the bodies got faster until the crowd was like one dancing - writhing body, the flow of the music almost seemed to change to the beat of dance instead of the opposite. We failed to notice the energy that we were emitting, it coiled around us tighter and tighter before spontaneously spiking out at random into the crowd, drawing various men and women into our hub.

The more we moved, the more we added to the amount of people surrounding us; The dance seem more tribal, each person mirrored the other until one dance stomped through our bodies winding and pulsing rhythmically until finally the music exploded through them.

"I need to BREATH! Oh my god! It's fantastic here!" I yelled over the thumpa-thumpa of bass.

"Please can we bring Sirius and Remy here? Can you just imagine it? All these people grinding and writhing in LEATHER! Siri' would have a heart attack right before Remy drags him into a dark corner!"

I started to drool before Draco averted my short attention back to him, by harshly pulling on my hair.

Groaning I wrapped myself around Draco "Draaaco! No fair!"

The blond proceeded to attack my neck, nibbling down the bare column of throat before biting down on my exposed collar bone.

"Mmm...don't stop, pleease don't stop...aaahh, D-D-Draco!"

I sinuously moved down his body, grinding my hard cock against his thigh. I needed friction and I needed it now.

"What do you want Harry?"

I panted and groaned, totally incoherent to anything other than the feel of his hands gripping my rear, getting closer to where I wanted him.

"Harry? Haaarrry?" Draco cooed in my ear "Answer me or I'll stop"

Draco pulled back when I failed to responded for a second time, I saw him smirk - the bugger - and trying to supress a whimper, I clutched at his front before hoisting myself up and whispering harshly into his ear,

"I want you to fuck me. Now!"

I kissed along his jaw line, nipping at his lips demanding entrance.

"Now? As in right now, as in on the dance floor now, as in all these people watching as I bend you over backwards until you scream so loud the music will cease to exist? As in NOW!" Draco growled against my lips whilst gripping me tightly, pulling  gasp after gasp from my throat.

Shivers ran down my back from the raw sensuality in his lust roughened voice.

"Back… room" I managed to gasp out

"Fuck the back room." He growled

I couldn't help it. I kissed him harder than I ever had before as he slammed us into one of the many darkened alcoves, I hissed slightly at the harsh treatment compared to his surprisingly soft touches.

Wanting to be closer I pulled my top up and was rewarded with more of his aggressive side. I contemplated casting preparation charms and then moaned at the idea of him stretching me in front of all these people.

He growled then plunged his hands down my pants - thank Merlin I was commando. He traced his fingers along my crease before starting to massage my opening.

He didn't waste any time thrusting one of his long thick fingers into me.

"Draco… more." I breathed breaking away from the kiss.

My breath shot out as he didn't wait and wiggled one, then two, then three more fingers inside me, I had never felt so deliciously full.

"Aaaargh Draco, harder. Yes! yes, ooh Merlin please?! Harder!"

Lost in the pleasure of his touch, I grasped first at his wide shoulders before threading my fingers through his hair,  grasping for anything to hold on to.

"Don't stop"

I barely managed to keep my eyes open as his lips and tongue came into contact with my neck. I moaned loudly unable to hold it in.

"Hurry." I gasped softly knowing he could hear how anxious I was.

Pulling back from my neck, he looked in my eyes. Whatever he saw there made him remove his fingers. I couldn't help the soft whine of disappointment that escaped my lips. But my disappointment didn't last long, spinning me around and thrusting against my backside, he yanked down my trousers before spreading my legs apart. I felt his tip tease my entrance then -

"Harry!" he cried out passionately, head thrown forward into my neck, hands gripping my hips in a hold that I couldn't break out of as he thrust mercilessly into my tight channel.

I felt my insides burn with his thick heat. I griped my muscles around him. I started to feel us both lose control and knew if anyone was to see us they would be hard pressed not to be shocked by our behaviour.

Grinning to myself I gripped my inner muscles around him tightly, hopefully coaxing him to move faster. Seconds later he pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just his head inside me, before thrusting back hard. I let out a loud keen.

Merlin this is what I missed. He found a rhythm of deep then shallow thrusts; hitting my sweet spot _nearly_ every time.

The music was drowning out the sound of skin slapping on skin, my continuous moaning and his grunting and growling. I could feel his body start to set in a hard clench. I could feel it tick with every thrust, before he bit down, breaking the skin on my shoulder.

This was turning out be one of the most erotic nights of my life, and I wanted it imprinted into my brain forever. I felt his grip in my hips weaken before holding me even tighter, so tight I could barely move as he grasped my weeping cock that had been deliciously rubbing against the wall.

He pumped it in time with his thrusts, my impending orgasm was starting to overwhelm my body. Finally! I  was sending stream after stream of my seed into his hand and onto the wall, screaming my pleasure into clenched fists.

He followed me seconds later, his hand squeezing my cock so hard that I came again, the surprising pleasure/pain forcing me to orgasm violently.

"You are fucking Amazing!"

Dazed and glossy eyed, I felt Draco peppering kisses over my shoulders, soothing the bite mark.

He yanked up my pants and spun me around to hold me tightly against him, whilst trying to slow down our breathing. I laid my ear over his heart and listened to it beat wildly slowing only just a little before he kissed the top of my head. I felt his breathing return to normal at the same time that I finally felt more aware.

"I think… I think that was better than our first time."

Draco ran his hands down my back in calming circular motions before coming to rest over the swell of my pleasantly sore arse.

"Mmm." I agreed in stupefied post-coital bliss.

"Let's get back to the hotel, ok? I think we've given a good enough show for the night?"

Peering around his shoulder, I spied the group in the opposite corner who had obviously witnessed our passion, if the glazed and hungry looks were anything to go by.

As I sensed the tale-tale squeeze of apparition, I grinned, feeling completely self-satisfied, before finally waving at them half-heartedly.

It was a very good time to be going 'home'.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or just leave a kudos
> 
> ~ Myana
> 
> Wishing you all a Very Merry [insert preferred holiday/celebration] and a Happy New Year! May 2017 be ever brighter…


End file.
